1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connective device in a partition and screen system, and, particularly to a connective device, which can be associated with partitions and screens set up indoors or in an office to constitute a fully closed partition system or an open screen system.
2. Description of Related Art
Originally, partitions and screens used in a building are made of wood material and it is known that the wood material is inflammable and extremely unsafe. A conventional fire preventive partition available in the market provides two plaster tablets sandwiching a layer of fiberglass with a surrounding frame of galvanized iron channel. However, the fiberglass may become droopy and wrinkled at the bottom of the frame after a period of time and it is not possible to perform the original function of fire prevention and sound insulation thereof. Moreover, once the conventional fire prevention partition is detached, the parts thereof are not possible to be recycled for being used again and it results in a waste of resource.
A more advanced modular partition and screen system available in the market provides a connective device as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The connective device comprises a leg post 50 axially attached with an upper angular joint 10 and a connector 20 is joined to the angular joint 10 by way of a screw component 30. Besides, two transverse levers 41, 42 are perpendicular to each other with a respective axis thereof facing the axis of the angular joint 10 such that a screw component 31 can pass through a hole 25 in the connector 20 to fasten the transverse levers 41, 42. Finally, the angular joint 10 at the top and the lateral side thereof is attached with an end cap 60 and a decoration strip 14 respectively. However, the connective device provided no intercalation of fire prevention and sound insulation so that it is not suitable for the partition and screen system.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a connective device, which enhances a partition and sound insulation system to offer a high mobility and more flexibility while in use.
A secondary object of the present invention is to provide a connective device, which uses less parts for saving the material adopted in the partition and sound insulation system and the parts thereof can be reused after being detached to carry out the purpose of environment protection genuinely.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connective device, which is arranged in a partition and sound insulation system to offer an appearance pleasing to the eye, fire prevention, heat insulation, sound insulation, being economical and handiness for being set up.
Accordingly, the connective device in a partition and screen system according to the present invention comprises at least an upright post, a plurality of retaining pins, a plurality of trunking parts, and at least a partition. The upright post is cylindrical with a homogeneous cross section with longitudinal slide grooves circumferentially disposed through the entire length thereof. Each of the slide grooves has an elongated opening communicating with the outside. The retaining pins are selectively inserted into the slide grooves and each of the retaining pins at a lateral side thereof is an arched side with two opposite lateral edges such that two flat sides extending from the two opposite lateral edges in a way of being orthogonal each other. Both of the two flat sides or one of the two flat sides can extend outward a horizontal coupling piece to join with the trunking parts. The trunking parts are connected to the respective coupling piece so as to be positioned next to the upper end and the lower end of the upright post. The partition fits with two of the trunking parts in a way of being disposed between one next to the upper end of the upright post and the other one next to the lower end of the upright post.